


Elrond’s Silver Harp

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Elrond’s journal [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, happy Elrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Elrond receives a gift which makes him very pleased indeed.
Series: Elrond’s journal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140830
Kudos: 16





	Elrond’s Silver Harp

From the journal of Elrond Peredhel; 

_Today Atya gifted me something very special; or so he said it was. I have never owned a harp before, and so I am not in a position to determine it’s worth for myself. It certainly looked very precious though- when Atya held it up to the light, it gleamed in the rays of Anor. I could not draw my eyes away from it; this beautiful thing that is all for me! Though I am sure that special presents are not easy to come by, and Atya has already had to sacrifice many of his own clothes so that my brother and I can have nice things… maybe I shouldn’t have accepted it._

_Then again, Atya did say he wanted me to have it. He was so excited to show me how to hold it too! He could not stop smiling, which made me smile, because it was the same look that he always gives me before he whispers how proud he is of me. My Atya made such beautiful music after that, when he was showing me how the silver harp sounded. I was proud of him then too, as I told him; he laughed and kissed me on the cheek before playing on._

_To my dismay, when it was my turn to pluck at the strings I was nowhere near as good as he. I kept fumbling over my own fingers and not quite reaching the correct string. Atya said it is because my hands are too little and the present too big- it turns out it is not newly bought at all but once belonged to him, which must mean that we will not have to sell it, which is very good because it truly is too handsome a gift to give to another- I would be very sad to part with it._

_After some time our lesson concluded, and Atya dismissed me to my rooms to prepare for the evening meal. I could not help but stumble a good many times as I plodded down the corridor; the harp was nearly the same height as I! Eventually, one of the servants took pity on me and helped me carry it back to my room before setting it down carefully upon the dresser. Once I was alone, I could not help grinning to myself as I sat on the end of my bed and gazed at the exquisite thing until my brother came in and asked me what I was so pleased about._

_I hope my next music lesson is soon; I had felt so warm and cherished earlier, as though my most hopeful thoughts of belonging and family were not so far after all._

_Elrond._

**Author's Note:**

> Little Elrond is such a joy to write!  
> Atya- daddy  
> Anor- the sun


End file.
